The Mood All Changed
by The ShowStoppa
Summary: The Sequel to 'I'm Sorry'. It is the funeral and the events afterwards. Not much to say but you have to read 'I'm Sorry' to understand what happened.


A/N- Here is the sequel to 'I'm Sorry' a story that I am very proud of. You really need to read I'm Sorry to know what this story is about. I am suprised that I am writing this so soon, I've only got nine reviews on 'I'm Sorry'. Oh well, who cares. Pleasure comes from writting it. I hope that the readers of the prequel will read this and review it. *hint hint*  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own anything. Jo Rowling does. I'm not even sure that I own the plot!!  
  
Summary- Well, basically, it is the events after the ones in 'I'm Sorry'. Might be just as sad. I don't know.  
  
Chapter- 1/1  
  
  
  
The Mood All Changed  
  
The priest said the final, sad words, bowed, and shut the Bible. The occupants of the ceremony bowed as well and said a quiet 'Amen. The men on either side of the oak casket lowered it slowly into the ground carefully.  
  
Narcissa sobbed a loud sob as she watched it go down into the soft earth. Her only son. Her pride and joy, though she never could show it, was now dead. The one thing that she stayed alive for was now gone. Perished. Forever.  
  
She hated to admit it, but in a major way, this was her own fault. When she had married Lucius, her entire life took an unexpected turn. She had always thought it for the best. But now, she saw that she was wrong; awfully wrong.  
  
***) "And do you, Narcissa Marie Harmett, take he, Lucius, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to honour and to cherish, to love and hold, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?" "I do." "Very well, by the power invested in me through our mutual faith in the Lord our God, I pronounce thee, husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." (***  
  
Narcissa wiped her eyes with a damp cloth as the groups slowly began to fade. The heavy built men, the same who had buried it, started to pile the dirt onto the coffin. It was the best they could find. Handmade, carved oak, with sleek silver and red velvet lining. Ingraved in the side was the Malfoy crest and Draco's full name; filled with pure gold.  
  
She folded her black lace veil back over her face. Lucius' arm slid around her shoulders, though, at this time, she didn't want his comfort or sympothy. This was his fault more than anyones.  
  
***) "Narcissa, remember our deal when the young heir is born."  
  
"Yes, Lucius. He must be raised under y --our-- beliefs. Unemotional, Seen, not heard. I will not be around to alter his faith, or destiny, and you will be in full power. I am not to interfere."  
  
"Exactly right. Now, come, The Lord needs to be seen." (***  
  
"Narcissa, come." Lucius said, carefully turning his wife.  
  
Narcissa, in no mood to deny anything, followed her husband and they climbed carefully into the limo they had taken here.  
  
"He doesn't look like himself."  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"Dragon. (a/n- if you remember form the first one, Dragon is Draco. I think it sounds more formal) He didn't look like himself."  
  
"I don't see."  
  
"He was frail and pale. He was skin and bone and seemed weightless."  
  
"I see." Lucius said, not wanting to acknowledge that this was true.  
  
"Lucius, the look that was on his face; I've never seen before. It was a painful look, yet he looked serene. If possible, that is."  
  
Lucius nodded.  
  
"You did this."  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"You did this to him! It's all your fault! He wouldn't have killed himself if you hadn't been so mean and controlling. If you would have just let him be with me and you be a father to him, and not just in public, either, Lucius, he would still be here with us!"  
  
"Calm down. Calm down, honey."  
  
"It was all your fault. It was all your fault..."  
  
Narcissa's voice trailed off as she pressed her wet face into Lucius' protective shoulder.  
  
As soon as they stepped into the house, Narcissa ran upstairs and slammed the door to the bedroom. Lucius stayed downstaris. He walked past the mantle over the fireplace. Pictures of Draco growing up were on it. And they weren't moving, Narcissa always liked it when the pictures stayed still, so she had them Muggle developed.  
  
But now it just seemed as if Draco's spirit was sucked out of them and they were life-less. He took down his favorite (but non-admitted) picture. It was from just over then summer. Narcissa had took it without Draco knowing. He was laying on his bed, doing his work. The curtains were, for once, pulled back and the light was shining on Draco's face just enough to make it seem perfect.  
  
Lucius grabbed the picture. "I'll never be able to see you again. And it's my own fault I'll never see you again." He said sadly.  
  
"NEVER! NEVER NEVER NEVER!" he screamed, throwing the picture harshly against the wall. He grabbed his coat and stormed back out the house.  
  
Lucius kneeled down at the grave. The once proud statuete he had, crumbled to bits and he didn't care if anyone saw him like this. He looked at the tombstone sadly, as the tears started to blur his vision again.  
  
***) Lucius, Severus, Hermione and Albus ran quickly across the school-yard to Draco's fallen body. The first thought that crossed Lucius' mind was that it was all a sick pathetic joke. But as he got there he realized that it was not.  
  
"I'm sorry, Narcissa. It is most unbearable news for all of us." Albus said sadly, his eyes, once twinkling were now a dull grey, looked to the floor.  
  
Narcissa put a hand over her mouth as she looked at her sons pale body laying under the white sheets in the guest room. She dropped to her knees and wrapped her arms around him. She never even had a chance to say good- bye (***  
  
He placed a pile of flowers at the tombstone, wiping his eyes again. He stood up, not bothering to dust himself or pull the mud from his trousers. He looked at the inscribed message:  
  
Dragon- Draco Edward Malfoy Birth: September 22, 1987 Death: December 23rd  
  
The one who finally showed us all what we could do to be a better person. Sorrowfully missed by all.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
And he turned around and walked home. And when he did, he climbed into bed with his wife and apologized to her as well.  
  
  
  
A/N- I hope you all liked that. I have been waiting to write it for a while. 


End file.
